I'm Trapped
by lDHlHJ
Summary: chap 3 up! dimata donghae kau hanya mainannya. kau akan selamanya terjebak dalam perangkap donghae jika kau tak berhenti disini / summary gagal / 3shoot / haehyuk yaoi / rnr yaah / saranghae...
1. Chapter 1

-HaeHyuk-

-I'M TRAPPED-

Warning : ini FF YAOI! Yang gak suka YAOI silakan keluar dari halaman ini. 2SHOOT! FF absurd dengan bahasa yang seadanya, dan **TYPOS** yang bertebaran. Rated semi-M dengan semut-semut nakal didalamnya.

a/n: khusus ff ini, bayangin Donghae yang ada di film Rumor dan Bayangin Hyukjae diawal2 debut sekitar 2006/2007 waktu badannya masih kecil mungil. -.-

.

.

.

Brakk

"Ennh" lenguhan terdengar dari salah satu bibir yang tengah beradu, tubuh skinny itu bergetar hebat saat tangan kekar pemuda didepannya menggerayangi area tengkuknya yang sensitive. Berkali-kali ia mencoba memiringkan kepalanya guna melepas ciuman menuntut itu, yang membuat paru-parunya kekurangan pasokan udara. Namun tak dapat dipungkiri jika ciuman itu memberikan sengatan dan kenikmatan tersendiri yang membuat ia menginginkan lebih.

"Enggh Lee Donghae-sshi~ please~" keluhnya, seakan memohon untuk segera melepaskan bibirnya. Tapi percuma pemuda bernama Lee Donghae itu tidak akan berhenti sebelum menghendakinya sendiri untuk berhenti. "Errnnh" jemari putihnya mengerat kerah seragam Donghae, saat pemuda didepannya itu menghisap lidahnya.

Plop

Pemuda skinny itu bernafas lega saat ciuman itu terlepas, menghirup nafas sebanyak-banyaknya guna mengisi paru-parunya, wajahnya memerah sempurna karena terlalu lama menahan nafas. Matanya yang terbuka setengah memandang pemuda didepannya dengan sayu, memandang bibir apel yang beberapa saat lalu menawan bibirnya yang kini tengah mencuatkan seringai tampan andalannya. Donghae mengusap bibir basah Hyukjae dengan ibu jarinya.

"Aku heran, kenapa semakin hari bibirmu semakin manis Lee Hyukjae" Lee Hyukjae—nama pemuda skinny itu—refleks menggigit bibirnya saat mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari bibir merah Donghae. Donghae meremas bahu Hyukjae, kemudian menggesernya dari depan pintu "Bereskan tempat ini dulu sebelum kau pulang, aku pergi" Donghae membuka pintu ruang club sepak bola. Chu~ namun tak ketinggalan untuk mengecup bibir basah itu sekilas sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Tubuh skinny itu merosot jatuh tepat setelah pintu tertutup, Ia tidak pernah sedikitpun membayangkan hubungannya dengan Donghae akan berakhir seperti ini. Hyukjae melipat lututnya kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya pada lipatan kakinya. Menggigit bibirnya semakin keras saat isakan kecil itu mendesak untuk keluar. Semuanya berawal dari kecerobohannya sendiri sehingga ia berada disituasi ini. Tepatnya dua bulan lalu…

_**Lee Donghae adalah nama yang akan membuat siswi menjerit histeris dan siswa mengeluh iri saat kau menyebutnya. Dia tampan dengan otak yang cukup pintar, ketua sekaligus kapten club sepak bola yang disegani dan dididolakan seantero sekolah baik oleh guru dan murid termasuk Lee Hyukjae.**_

_**Hyukjae mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya pada kedua kaki rampingnya untuk berlari cepat menyusuri trotoar menuju sekolahnya. Dia seperti orang linglung saat tak menemukan buku catatan kecilnya didalam tas. Dia bahkan memaksa supir untuk menghentikan laju busnya sehingga membuat penumpang lain berteriak kesal kearahnya karena laju bus yang mendadak berhenti.**_

_**Hyukjae mengatur nafasnya kala kakinya telah sampai digerbang SMU tempatnya bersekolah, dia berlari menyusuri koridor menuju kelasnya yang sudah lengang dari aktifitas murid karena waktu sudah menjelang sore. Dalam hatinya, Hyukjae terus merapalkan doa agar buku catatannya masih tertinggal dibangkunya dan tidak ditemukan oleh siapapun.**_

_**Clek**_

_**Hyukjae segera menuju bangkunya untuk mencari buku kecil miliknya, dia panik saat tak menemukan bukunya didalam laci bangkunya. Di kolong meja pun nihil.**_

"_**dimana bukuku… aku yakin meninggalkannya disini, atau mungkin terjatuh atau… atau… aish bagaimana kalau ada orang yang menemukannya dan, dan aish…" Hyukjae kembali mencarinya dilaci bangkunya dan kolong meja seluruh kelasnya.**_

"_**Kau kehilangan sesuatu—"Hyukjae menegang saat mendengar suara lelaki dibelakang tubuhnya "Lee Hyukjae" **_

"_**Lee—Donghae—sshi" ucapnya terbata saat membalikan tubuh skinnynya, bagaimana pun ia terkejut Donghae mengetahui namanya. Berlebihan memang, tapi begitulah keadaanya. Hyukjae adalah murid biasa dan sudah semestinya ia sadar kalau namanya tak mungkin dikenali oleh idola sekolah seperti Lee Donghae, meskipun mereka sudah sekelas sejak tahun pertamanya di SMU.**_

"_**kita sudah hampir dua tahun satu kelas dan kau juga seumuran denganku, kau tidak perlu seformal itu padaku" Hyukjae menelan ludahnya payah, tangannya meremat pinggiran meja saat Donghae berjalan mendekat kearahnya.**_

"_**sedang apa kau disini, sementara jam sekolah sudah berakhir sejam yang lalu" pemuda itu berdiri dengan memasukan salah satu tangan ke dalam saku celananya. Hyukjae memandang apapun dihadapannya kecuali mata Donghae yang sedang memandangnya. **_

"_**ehm, a-aku sudah menemukan apa yang aku cari, ja-jadi aku akan pulang sekarang, annyeong~" grep, Donghae menahan lengan Hyukjae saat pemuda skinny itu hampir melewatinya. Kemudian mendekatkan dirinya pada Hyukjae yang berdiri kaku dihadapannya.**_

"_**Kau harus memandang lawan bicaramu saat sedang bicara Lee Hyukjae"**_

_**Deg**_

"_**Mi-mianhae" lirih Hyukjae menundukkan kepalanya dalam, membuat Donghae berdecak gemas. "kau mencari ini 'kan?" Donghae mengeluarkan buku kecil dari saku jas sekolahnya dan mengangkatnya sejajar dengan wajah Hyukjae yang kini berubah pasi. Hyukjae menggigit bibirnya panik.**_

"_**I-itu, bagaimana mungkin, kau—"**_

"_**Kau menyukaiku? Kau bahkan mengikuti club sepak bola agar bisa terus dekat denganku, benar?"**_

"_**aku… mianhae, aku tidak bermaksud—"**_

"_**Terlambat, aku sudah membaca semuanya Lee Hyukjae"**_

_**Grep**_

"_**eoh, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Hyukjae takut saat Donghae menempatkan kedua tangannya pada meja, membuat tubuh skinny Hyukjae terkurung diantara tubuh Donghae dan mejanya. Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Hyukjae hingga bibirnya menyentuh telinga Hyukjae yang memerah panas. Donghae memandang lurus wajah kecil Hyukjae dengan seringai andalannya.**_

"_**Aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang selama ini hanya ada dalam bayanganmu… Lee Hyukjae" mata kecil Hyukjae membulat sempurna mendengar bisikan panas Donghae. Hyukjae sontak berontak, tapi dengan sigap Donghae langsung menahan Hyukjae dengan mengunci kedua tangannya dibelakang tubuh skinny itu. **_

"_**Kau tidak bisa lari dariku Hyukjae, karena mulai dari sekarang kau adalah milikku" Hyukjae hampir saja mengeluarkan ucapannya namun kalah cepat dengan bibir Donghae yang meraup penuh miliknya.**_

_**Chu~**_

"_**Mmmh…"**_

Sejak saat itulah Hyukjae tak bisa melawan apapun yang dilakukan Donghae. Bahkan Donghae mengangkatnya menjadi manajer club dan memaksa Hyukjae untuk keluar dari tim sepak bola, yang membuat Hyukjae menghabiskan waktunya lebih banyak dengan Donghae sang ketua sekaligus kapten club sepakbola.

Harusnya Hyukjae senang karena menghabiskan waktu bersama Donghae dan selalu dekat dengan Donghae adalah keinginan terbesarnya, tapi bukan dengan cara seperti ini. Hyukjae memang menyukai atau bahkan mencintai Donghae lebih dari siapapun tapi bukan berarti Donghae bisa melakukan hal seenaknya pada Hyukjae.

Clek

"Eoh, Hyukjae Sunbae~ disini rupanya" Hyukjae mendongak menatap pemuda jangkung yang baru saja membuka pintu.

"Hwang Chansung, ada apa?" Hyukjae membenahi seragamnya, kemudian berdiri.

"Ye? Sunbae mengingat namaku?" Chansung menunjuk hidungnya sendiri dengan mata membulat. Hyukjae menarik bibirnya untuk tersenyum, lucu sekali adik kelasnya ini.

"Tentu saja, kau anggota club sepak bola" ujar Hyukjae, Chansung menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah. "jadi… ada apa?" tanya Hyukjae lagi.

"ah, aku emm, aku kesini untuk… aish, mau kah Hyukjae sunbae pergi denganku? Aku akan mentraktirmu ramyun karena aku berhasil masuk tim inti sepak bola hitung-hitung ini sebagai ucapan terima kasihku karena Hyukjae sunbae sudah banyak membantuku di club, Tapi kalau sunbae tidak bisa aku tidak memaksa" ucap Chansung cepat, yang lagi-lagi membuat bibir Hyukjae tertarik untuk tersenyum.

"Apa kau selalu berbicara cepat seperti ini?" kekeh Hyukjae.

"Ne?!" Chansung melotot "ah, mianhae" Chansung semakin salah tingkah mendapati Hyukjae tersenyum lebar kearahnya.

"baiklah… Kkajja" Hyukjae menatap heran pada Chansung yang berdiri kaku hingga menutupi jalan keluarnya. "kenapa kau malah diam saja, jadi menraktirku tidak?"

"Ah, iya iya. Ayo kita pergi" Chansung menyingkir dari depan Hyukjae, menyuruhnya untuk jalan lebih dulu kemudian menyusul Hyukjae setelah ia menutup pintu ruang club sepak bola.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian.

Sesi latihan club sepak bola telah dimulai beberapa saat lalu, Hyukjae dan beberapa anggota club bola lain duduk dipinggir lapangan memperhatikan tim inti yang sedang berlatih. Disamping kirinya terdapat banyak handuk dan persediaan air mineral. Sebenarnya Hyukjae ingin sekali mengikuti latihan seperti dulu saat ia masih menjadi tim inti. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Donghae hingga ia harus memaksa Hyukjae untuk keluarkan dari tim inti dan menjadikannya manajer club. Ini tidak adil, bukankah Lee Donghae ketua club tapi dia masih bisa bermain di tim inti.

Hyukjae tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat tiba-tiba Donghae menatapnya dari tengah lapangan, menunjukan seringai yang sialnya sangat tampan.

"Hwang Chansung! Kau istirahat, Jonghyun kau gantikan Chansung!" Chansung berlari ke pinggir lapangan sesuai arahan sang pelatih.

"Sunbaenim~" panggilan Chansung memutus kontak mata Hyukjae dan Donghae. Donghae berdecak saat melihat Hyukjae kini sibuk dengan Chansung.

"Hei, Cahnsung-ah" Hyukjae memberikan air mineral pada Chansung yang menyamankan dirinya duduk disebelah Hyukjae. Hyukjae tersenyum saat Chansung berterima kasih padanya.

"Ku perhatikan dari lapangan, Hyukjae Sunbae banyak melamun. Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiran Sunbae?" tanya Chansung setelah menenggak minumnya.

"Chansung-ah bisakah kau memanggilku Hyung saja, itu akan terdengar lebih nyaman" keluh Hyukjae.

"ah ne, mianhae. Karena sudah membuat Hyukjae—Hyung tidak nyaman" Chansung menundukan kepalanya.

"Gwenchana"

"Jadi, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Chansung lagi.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali turun ke lapangan lagi seperti dulu" jujur Hyukjae menatap sesi latihan.

"ah ya, itu juga yang selama ini membuatku penasaran, kenapa Hyung memilih keluar dari tim inti untuk menjadi manajer club padahal Donghae Sunbae juga ketua club tapi dia masih bisa bermain di tim inti"

"Apa aku harus menjawabnya?" tanya Hyukjae dengan raut wajah tak nyaman. Tidak mungkin kan Hyukjae mengatakan pada Chansung mengenai apa alasan sebenarnya yang membuat Hyukjae mengeluarkan diri dari tim inti. Pemuda jangkung itu pasti akan bingung dan semakin penasaran, jadi akan lebih baik jika ia tak mengatakannya saja.

"eih… kalau Hyukjae Hyung tidak mau menjawabnya juga tidak papa… hehe aku tau itu privasi Hyung" jawab Chansung salah tingkah, tak berani menghadap Hyukjae. kemudian menenggak minumannya lagi.

"Aiih, kau benar-benar hoobae yang baik, aku senang bisa berteman dengan hoobae sepertimu" Hyukjae mengusak rambut Chansung yang lebih tinggi darinya. Sontak Chansung menyemburkan minumnya karena terlalu terkejut aksi Hyukjae. "eh, gwenchana? Kau minumlah dengan pelan" Hyukjae mengambil handuk kecil dan membalurnya pada dagu Chansung dan paha Chansung yang basah terkena semprotan air dari mulutnya sendiri.

Chansung yang tak enak hati langsung memegang tangan Hyukjae untuk menahan aksi Hyukjae sebelum membuatnya semakin salah tingkah. "kau berlebihan Hyung, aku… baik-baik saja" Hyukjae tersenyum kemudian menyerahkan handuk itu pada Chansung "Minumlah pelan-pelan" Chansung mengangguk patuh. Kemudian keduanya melanjutkan obrolan-obrolan kecil. Tak menyadari tatapan tajam dari tengah lapangan yang tertuju pada mereka.

"Lee Donghae! tendang bolanya kemari~"

Duagg

"akk! Aish pelanlah sedikit, kau menendangnya terlalu kencang" Donghae yang tak menghiraukan ucapan temannya malah melanjutkan permainan bolanya.

"aish, ada apa dengan anak itu"

.

.

.

Hyukjae tengah memasukan berkas dan proposal pada laci diruang club sepak bola saat dua tangan kekar memeluknya dari belakang. Tubuhnya menegang hebat saat merasa benda kenyal menyusuri garis rahangnya, hangat, basah dan lengket. Hyukjae menoleh saat tangan seseorang dibelakangnya menarik wajahnya ke samping.

"eungh, Donghae-sshi apa yang—mmmhh" suara kecipak terdengar saat bibirnya diraup penuh oleh bibir Donghae.

Tangan Donghae merangkak naik kearah dada Hyukjae, mengelusnya kemudian membuka satu kancing teratasnya. Hyukjae memegang tangan Donghae saat akan membuka kancing keduanya, namun Donghae berbalik menggenggam kedua tangan Hyukjae dan menahannya dengan satu lengan Donghae yang melingkari perutnya, sementara tangan Donghae yang bebas melingkar di bahu Hyukjae dan mulai menggerayangi dada Hyukjae.

"Engh!" Hyukjae berhasil melepas ciuman Donghae dengan menggerakan wajahnya. Donghae yang tak mau menyiakan kesempatan malah menciumi dan menghisap leher putih Hyukjae. Hyukjae menggigit bibirnya, matanya ikut terpejam untuk menahan desahan yang mendesak keluar dari bibir basahnya.

Kancing kedua berhasil Donghae buka, Hyukjae semakin menggeleng panik saat tangan Donghae berhasil membuka kancing ketiga dan keempatnya. Bahkan kini tangan Donghae dengan berani menggerayangi perut dan dadanya. 'tidak, kenapa kau tak bisa melakukan apapun'

"Eunnngh, ku mohonnh Donghae-shi, seseorang bisa unnnh melihat kita, akkh!" Hyukjae menjerit saat rasa ngilu menyerang bagian lehernya yang baru saja Donghae gigit, sesaat kemudian bagian itu terasa geli saat Donghae menggunakan lidahnya dan menghisapnya dalam.

Plop

Donghae membalik tubuh Hyukjae, menatap matanya tajam kemudian kembali menyerang bibir merah Hyukjae yang sedikit terbuka. Jilatan, gigitan, hisapan Hyukjae terima tanpa bisa menolaknya. Ingin rasanya Hyukjae menangis, kenapa Donghae melakukan ini padanya. Hyukjae memang menyukai Donghae tapi bukan seperti ini yang dia mau. Hyukjae merasa seperti lelaki murahan yang hanya bisa diam saat orang yang disukainya menciumnya dan menyentuhnya tanpa tau perasaan sebenarnya. Hyukjae bukannya rela namun Hyukjae memang tak bisa berkutik sedikitpun jika sudah berhadapan dengan orang yang sudah sejak lama disukainya itu.

"Kau milikku Lee Hyukjae. BERANI SEKALI KAU 'BERMAIN MATA' DENGAN HOOBAE SIALAN ITU!"

"Aku tidak, Chansung sudah ku anggap sebagai adik ku sendiri" lirih Hyukjae menundukan wajah merahnya tak berani menatap Donghae dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Donghae menggeram kesal melihat Hyukjae yang menunduk takut. Donghae mengangkat dagu Hyukjae hingga wajah memerah itu sejajar dengan wajahnya "Aku tidak suka kau berdekatan dengannya, caranya memandangmu berbeda apa kau tidak melihat itu. JAUHI DIA! DAN SATU YANG HARUS KAU INGAT, KAU ADALAH MILIKKU LEE HYUKJAE!" Donghae melepas dagu Hyukjae cukup keras, sebelum akhirnya pergi dari ruangan itu dengan membanting pintu.

BRAKK

"ENGH!" Hyukjae sedikit terlonjak mendengar kerasnya bantingan itu. Air mata yang beberapa saat lalu ditahannya kini berebut untuk mengaliri pipi tirusnya "Wae? Apa sesakit ini rasanya cinta hanya sepihak, kau selalu bilang aku milikmu, tapi aku sendiri tidak tau perasaanmu sebenarnya hiks"

Hyukjae duduk dibangku, tak dapat dipungkiri seluruh tubuhnya bergetar takut saat Donghae membentaknya tadi. Untung saja dia mencengkeram meja dengan kuat, kalau tidak mungkin tubuhnya akan merosot jatuh saat Donghae berteriak padanya.

"Hks"

.

.

.

-tbc-

Bonus next chap

"Dimata Donghae, kau hanya mainannya. Dan mungkin kau akan selamanya terperangkap dalam permainan Lee Donghae"

.

"setidaknya katakan sesuatu yang lain agar aku bisa terus bertahan disisimu!"

.

"Sepertinya, aku terperangkap pada permainan yang ku buat sendiri"

.

.

Ada yang berkenan baca lanjutannya? Silahkan review, kritik dan saran. Sebelumnya aku ucapkan terimakasih banyaaaaaak…

Dan buat yang udah baca Sacrifice + ninggalin jejak di ff itu baik review, fave atau follow aku ucapkan banyak banyak terimakasiihhh… *hug ({}) :')

Review jusseyo…


	2. Chapter 2

-Haehyuk-

-i'm trapped-

Warning : ini ff yaoi! Yang gak suka yaoi silakan keluar dari halaman ini. 3shoot! Ff absurd dengan bahasa yang seadanya, dan **typos** yang bertebaran. Rated semi-m dengan semut-semut nakal didalamnya.

A/n: khusus ff ini, bayangin Donghae yang ada di film rumor dan bayangin Hyukjae diawal2 debut sekitar 2006/2007 waktu badannya masih kecil mungil. -.-

.

.

.

"Ck, menurutku kau sudah keterlaluan Lee" Donghae mengernyit heran mendengar ucapan tiba-tiba temannya saat mereka bertemu di koridor. "Hah, maksudku sikapmu pada bocah kurus itu" jelasnya mengerti dengan kebingungan Donghae.

"Oh, kau menguping Hyung?" Tanya Donghae dengan nada mengejek.

"Tidak, tadi kebetulan aku akan memberikan ini pada Hyukjae di ruang club. Tapi aku malah mendapati kau sedang bersamanya" namja berbadan kekar itu menunjukan proposal ditangannya.

"Hell! Kangin Hyung! Selain menguping kau juga mengintip?"

"Yak! Sudah ku bilang itu hanya kebetulan bodoh!" Ppak! Umpat kangin memukul kepala Donghae menggunakan proposal ditangannya.

"Yaish"

"Bersikaplah lebih baik padanya, kau terlalu kejam Lee"

"Ck, dia menyukaiku Hyung, harusnya dia senang karena aku membiarkannya dekat denganku selama hampir 2 bulan" ck Lee Donghae! Bukankah kau yang mengikatnya sendiri?

"Geurae… daebak! Ini adalah rekor terlamamu, kau bahkan tidak bosan 'memainkannya' selama itu. Seperti bukan Lee Donghae saja" kangin terkekeh mengingat kelakuan Donghae yang sering kali bergonta-ganti 'mainan', Lee Donghae adalah orang yang mudah bosan dan bermain dengan seseorang selama hampir dua bulan itu adalah hal yang luar biasa bagi kangin.

" Hati-hati kau bisa terjebak dalam permainanmu sendiri. Sudahlah, ini tolong kau berikan padanya, aku harus mengikuti jam tambahan untuk ujian negaraku nanti bye!"

Donghae mengendikan bahunya dan menerima proposal yang diberikan kangin, kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya.

Hati pemuda jangkung itu mencelos, karena barusaja mendengar pembicaraan tentang seseorang yang dikasihininya.

.

.

.

Clek

Hyukjae buru-buru mengancingkan seragamnya saat mendengar pintu ruang clubnya terbuka. Dia juga mengusap sisa-sisa jejak arimata diwajahnya.

"Hyung?" Panggil chansung dari pintu ruangan.

"Chansung-ah…" Hyukjae tersenyum dengan mata yang masih berair. Sekali lihat pun chansung tau bahwa Hyung yang dikaguminya itu baru saja menangis. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya chansung mendekat kearah Hyukjae.

"Ya, ada apa? Kenapa kau belum pulang hm?"

"Aku sengaja ingin mengajak Hyung pulang bersama, rumah kita searah kan" Hyukjae tersenyum mendengar ajakan chansung. Dia kemudian mengenakan jas sekolahnya dan menggendong tasnya. "Kkajja!" Ajak Hyukjae pada chansung. Meskipun hatinya cukup was-was mungkin saja Donghae akan melakukan lebih padanya saat melihat Hyukjae bersama chansung.

Chansung menyejajarkan tubuh tingginya dengan Hyukjae, kemudian berjalan bersama dalam diam.

"Ah… Hyung, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" Tanya chansung saat mereka sudah diluar sekolah, Hyukjae mengangguk. "Apa Hyung mempunyai orang yang Hyung suka?" Hyukjae mendelik kearah chansung disampingnya saat mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan pemuda hwang itu.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya tentang itu, apa kau sedang menyukai seseorang?"

"Hyung, jawab dulu pertanyaanku" Hyukjae mengangguk.

"Ne, aku mempunyai. Lalu kau sendiri?"

"Tentu saja, tapi sayang sekali dia tidak peka dengan perasaanku, padahal kini aku sudah cukup dekat dengannya" jawab chansung.

"Jinjja? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan secara langsung perasaanmu padanya, kau tau sendiri dia tidak peka"

"Aku tidak mau membuatnya terkejut dengan mengatakan perasaanku padanya secara tiba-tiba Hyung" Hyukjae tersenyum manis mendengar jawaban chansung. "Lalu Hyung sendiri, apa orang yang Hyung sukai mengetahui perasaan Hyung padanya?"

Hyukjae menunduk sekilas, mengerat tas gendongnya dengan kencang. "Sepertinya… ya" jawab Hyukjae setengah bohong, karena Donghae sudah dengan jelas mengetahui perasaannya sejak dua bulan lalu.

"Lalu bagaimanan tanggapan orang itu Hyung?"

"Hmm, kalau boleh memilih, aku lebih baik membiarkan perasaanku tak diketahui oleh dia. Dan membiarkan perasaan ini tersembunyi hingga hanya aku sendiri yang mengetahuinya" ya, sering kali Hyukjae menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang terlalu ceroboh, hingga membuatnya dalam situasi seperti ini. Dulu, ia berharap suatu saat nanti orang yang disukainya akan bisa dengan cepat mengetahui perasaannya namun saat harapannya terkabul dia malah menginginkan itu tidak pernah terjadi. Hyukjae menyesal namun ia tidak akan pernah menyesali perasaannya pada Lee Donghae.

Chansung menghela nafasnya pelan kala menyadari nada sedih saat mendengar jawaban Hyukjae.

.

.

.

Hyukjae berlari ditengah koridor yang sepi karena waktu memang masih terlalu pagi, hari ini adalah jadwalnya untuk piket. Menaruh tas pada bangku kemudian berjalan kedepan untuk menghapus papan tulis. Hyukjae tersenyum saat mendengar tapak kaki menuju kelasnya karena berpikir itu adalah temannya yang juga piket hari ini. Namun tebakannya salah saat orang tersebut mucul dihadapannya.

"Lee hyuk jae" Hyukjae mengeratkan genggamannya pada penghapus mendengar namanya diucapkan oleh suara rendah itu. "acting-mu cukup bagus, haruskah aku bertepuk tangan untuk itu?" Tanya Donghae. Hyukjae mengerutkan kening bingung, namun dalam hatinya ia berdebar was-was karena ini adalah pertama kalinya Donghae berbicara padanya lagi setelah kejadian di ruang club beberapa hari lalu. Jujur, Donghae yang seperti ini lah yang selalu membuatnya takut.

Grep!

Penghapus dalam genggaman Hyukjae terjatuh saat Donghae mencengkeram erat pergelangan tangannya, bahkan tangannya terasa ngilu karena begitu eratnya cengkeraman itu. Hyukjae meringis kesakitan namun hal itu diabaikan oleh Lee Donghae.

"Ikut aku!" Titah Donghae dengan suara tajam. Hyukjae sempat menahan seretan Donghae dengan diam ditempatnya namun tenaganya tak cukup kuat jika sudah berhadapan dengan orang yang disukainya itu. Donghae menyeret langkahnya keluar kelas, Hyukjae cukup lega karena sekolahnya yang masih sepi. Terlihat hanya beberapa siswa yang sedang membersihkan ruang kelasnya masing-masing.

Clek

Brakk

"och!" Tubuh Hyukjae menabrak kursi saat Donghae menghempasnya kedalam ruangan club sepakbola.

Blamm!

Hyukjae membulatkan matanya saat Donghae mengunci dari dalam ruangan tersebut. Ada apa dengan Donghae, apa dia membuat kesalahan?

"mmh" Hyukjae menutup matanya erat saat Donghae dengan tiba-tiba mencium bibirnya kasar. Hyukjae mengerutkan keningnya saat lidah Donghae menjilati bibirnya paksa, dia menahan dada Donghae dengan kedua tangannya dan mencengkeram erat seragam Donghae saat benda tak bertulang itu berhasil masuk kedalam mulutnya. "enggh…" Hyukjae menarik kepalanya menjauh untuk menyudahi ciuman kasar itu, dia juga menggerakan kepalanya kekiri dan ke kanan untuk menghindari serangan Donghae,namun malang baginya saat Donghae malah menahan kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya kencang.

Hyukjae kemudian mengerahkan tenaganya untuk mendorong Donghae menjauh sebelum nafasnya benar-benar habis. Mata Hyukjae memerah memandang Donghae, yang dibalas seringai menakutkan dari pemuda oktober itu.

"Wae? Kau menantangku eoh, berani sekali kau menatapku dengan tampang seperti itu bitch! Tidak tau malu!"

"Jaga ucapanmu Lee Donghae" ujar Hyukjae dengan suara bergetar.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak terima? Ck tak ku sangka orang sepertimu ternyata mempunyai bakat acting yang bagus"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"hah, apa sekarang kau sedang menunjukan actingmu dihadapanku?" Tanya Donghae semakin membuat Hyukjae bingung. "Kau!" Donghae menunjuk wajah Hyukjae "Bukan kah sudah ku bilang kau adalah milikku? Asal kau tau saja aku tidak suka barang milikku dipegang dan dimiliki orang lain, dan kau bukankah sudah kubilang aku tidak suka dengan anak kelas satu itu, aku menyuruhmu untuk menjauhinya! Bukan malah berangkat pulang bersama! Kau pikir kau tidak mengetahuinya hah!" Bentak Donghae tak menghiraukan wajah pias Hyukjae. Donghae sendiri tidak tau kenapa dia seperti ini, yang jelas ia tak bisa lagi menahan kemarahannya saat mengetahui Hyukjae dan chansung berangkat bersama pagi ini dan pagi-pagi sebelumnya.

Sedangkan Hyukjae, ia tidak tau lagi perasaannya saat ini. Rasanya tak ada satu kata pun yang dapat mewakili perasaannya saat ini. Bibirnya bergetar, ingin sekali membalas ucapan Donghae namun Hyukjae takut dia tak bisa menahan isakannya saat ia bicara. Cukup sudah, dia harus pergi dari hadapan Donghae sebelum ia benar-benar menumpahkan air matanya disini. Dia tidak mau terlihat lemah dimata Donghae, Hyukjae memilih berbalik untuk pergi dari ruangan tersebut, tapi tangan Donghae menariknya kencang dan menghempaskan tubuh kurusnya pada matras yang terletak di pojok ruangan.

Bruuk!

"aww"

"Urusan kita belum selesai Lee Hyukjae!" Donghae berjalan mendekat kearah tubuh Hyukjae yang jatuh diatas matras. Dia mencengkeram lengan Hyukjae keras sebelum benar-benar menidurkan tubuh Hyukjae dengan paksa.

.

.

"ennnh"

Hyukjae tidak tau persis bagaimana awal posisi Donghae yang kini berada diatas tubuh Hyukjae dengan kedua lutut yang mengapit paha Hyukjae, sedangkan tangan Hyukjae ditahan tangan Donghae disisi-sisi tubuhnya. Hyukjae bukannya tak melawan, ia sudah melakukan apapun untuk melepas kungkungan Donghae, namun apadaya tenaganya kalah mutlak dari tenaga Lee Donghae.

"Unng, mmmmh" Hyukjae menarik kepalanya kekanan dan kiri, tidak! Dia tidak menginginkan ini. Kenapa Donghae kejam sekali padanya, kenapa Donghae melakukan ini padanya, apa salahnya seorang Lee Hyukjae menyukai Lee Donghae, kenapa ia harus diperlakukan seperti ini? Pikir Hyukjae, air mata merembes pada kedua mata kecilnya. 'siapapun tolong aku'

Plop

"hhh, hah, hah, hah…" nafas Hyukjaedan Donghae saling memburu kala ciuman itu terlepas. Hyukjae kembali menahan nafasnya saat bibir Donghae kembali menguasai wajahnya, dan kini menciumi garis rahangnya. Mata Hyukjae membulat sempurna merasakan lidah Donghae mulai menjilati lehernya. Sontak membuat matanya tertutup erat.

"Lee Donghae!hiks ku mohonnnh berhen—ti hiks, ku mohoonn" ucap Hyukjae dengan susah payah, air mata kini telah membasahi wajahnya, rasanya hanya menangis yang bisa ia lakukan dan berharap Donghae akan mengasihaninya dan melepasnya. Dia ingin sekali berteriak, tapi terakhir kali ia berteriak Donghae malah melakukan kekerasan padanya dan ia tak mau itu terjadi lagi. "nnnnh" kecipak saliva begitu terdengar jelas dalam ruangan tersebut.

Seakan tak mendengar keluhan Hyukjae, kini Donghae malah menutup matanya dan menciumi leher Hyukjae. Kecupan, gigitan, jilatan, Donghae berikan pada leher Hyukjae. Mata dan telinganya seolah tertutup oleh kemarahannya yang Donghae sendiri tak tau apa penyebabnya sehingga ia begitu marah saat ini. Yang jelas Donghae ingin melampiaskan segala kemarahannya dengan melakukan ini pada Hyukjae. Namun bukannya menghilang kemarahan itu justru semakin meledak saat mendengar tangis Hyukjae. Donghae kini membuka kancing seragam Hyukjae dengan tak sabar.

"hiks… Lee Donghae hiks, please…" Hyukjae mengerat tangannya sendiri hingga buku tangannya memutih, tangan Donghae masih mencengkeram keras kedua pergelangan tangannya.

.

.

.

Chansung bersiul senang di koridor menuju ruang kelas 2, kelas Hyukjae lebih tepatnya. Tangannya membawa 2 buah kopi kaleng. Ia berencana akan memberikan itu pada Hyukjae. Kelas Hyukjae masih sepi hanya terlihat beberapa murid saja karena memang bel masuk baru aka berdentang 15 menit lagi. Chansung melihat kearah tempat duduk Hyukjae dan heran saat tak mendapati Hyukjae dikelasnya.'dimana dia? Bukannya tadi dia bilang akan piket'

"Mencari siapa?" Tanya siswa perempuan yang kebetulan tengah membersihkan papan tulis. Chansung membungkukan badannya hormat.

"Maaf Sunbaenim, apa Sunbaenim melihat dimana Hyukjae Sunbaenim?" Tanya chansung dengan sopan.

"Oh, Lee Hyukjae? Aku sendiri juga tidak tau, mungkin dia sedang membuang sampah di pekarangan"

"Geurae, terimakasih Sunbaenim. Aku akan menemuinya disana" chansung membungkuk sekali lagi dan berbalik untuk menuju pekarangan sekolah. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat siswa lain sudah menaruh tempat sampah kelas ditempat biasanya, itu berarti Lee Hyukjae tidak kesana. Lalu, dimana dia sekarang eoh?

"Kau kelas satu? Ada yang bisa aku bantu?" Tanya siswa pembuang sampah itu pada chansung yang terdiam tak jauh darinya.

"Ah, jeosonghamnida Sunbaenim. Apa Sunbaenim melihat dimana Lee Hyukjae Sunbaenim?"

"Lee Hyukjae?" Chansung mengangguk dengan senyum ramahnya. "Tadi sebelum aku pergi ke belakang untuk membuang ini, aku melihatnya pergi dengan Lee Donghae. Aiiiih, aku tidak tau mereka ternyata cukup dekat" jelasnya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya chansung tak yakin.

"Ne, aku melihatnya sendiri. Dia bahkan belum selesai menghapus papan tulis, tapi dia malah pergi dengan Donghae. Ck"

"Kalau begitu terimakasih. Aku permisi" chansung membungkuk hormat sebelum berbalik dan berlari kecang dari tempat itu.

.

"Aish, dimana mereka eoh?" Tanya chansung pada dirinya sendiri saat tak melihat seorang pun dilapangan out door, dia juga sudah mengecek toilet sekolh namun nihil. "Apa mungkin disana?" Chansung segera berlari dari sana saat mengingat satu tempat yang belum didatanginya.

.

Brukk!

Chansung berhenti didepan pintu ruangan club saat mendengar suara jatuh disusul denga rintihan kesakitan dari dalam. Apa itu Lee Hyukjae? Chansung memegang handle pintu untuk membukanya, namun pintu terkunci dari dalam. Ia semakin kalut saat mendengar tangisan Hyukjae dari dalam, belum lagi saat nama seseorang terdengar ditengah tangisan Hyukjae.

Chansung yang tidak tahan mendengar tangisan itu akhirnya menggedor pintu itu keras. "Hyung! Hyukjae Hyung apa kau didalam? Buka pintunya Hyung! Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Clek

Clek

Clek

"Yak! Hyung buka pintunya Hyung! Hyung aku akan mendobraknya kalau kau tak segera membukanya"

.

.

.

"Hyung! Hyukjae Hyung apa kau didalam? Buka pintunya Hyung! Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

.

"Yak! Hyung buka pintunya Hyung! Hyung aku akan mendobraknya kalau kau tak segera membukanya"

.

Donghae menjauhkan wajahnya dari dada Hyukjae saat mendengar keributan diluar ruangan, ia semakin geram saat menyadari siapa pemilik suara itu "Shit! Bocah pengganggu! Brengsek!"

Donghae melepas cengkeramannya pada pergelangan tangan Hyukjae, kemudian memengang dagu Hyukjae keras. "Urus bocah itu, dan bilang padanya untuk menjauhimu" Donghae memiringkan wajah Hyukjae, senyum senringainya terkembang saat melihat beberapa tanda merah keungunan dileher putih pemuda skinny itu. "Ku pikir tanda itu bisa memberitahu bocah itu bahwa kau adalah milikku" sigh.

Donghae bangkit dari atas tubuh Hyukjae, merapikan kusut diseragamnya kemudian pergi meninggalkan Hyukjae yang kembali meneteskan air matanya saat itu.

.

Clek

Donghae melayangkan tatapan tajamnya pada chansung sesaat ia membuka pintu ruangan club, dan meninggalkan namja jangkung itu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Chansung bergegas masuk kedalam ruangan, dan melihat Hyukjae yang tidur menghadap tembok dan memunggunginya. Chansung melihat dengan jelas betapa rapuhnya tubuh kurus itu. Ia yakin beberapa saat lalu telah terjadi sesuatu dan membuat tubuh rapuh itu bergetar sedemikian rupa.

"Hyung~" Chansung mendekati tubuh Hyukjae kemudian duduk disampingnya. "Hyung, kau baik-baik saja?" Chansung menghela nafas saat tak mendapat jawaban dari Hyukjae. "Oh ya, aku membelikanmu kopi, kita bisa menikmatinya sejenak sebelum bel masuk, jja" Chansung menunjukan minuman yang dibawanya ke hadapan wajah Hyukjae yang membelakanginya, namun ia belum juga mendapat perhatian dari Hyukjae.

"Hyung, kau—"

"Pergilah~" lirih Hyukjae.

"Ne?" tanya Chansung untuk memastikan.

"Pergilah Hwang Chansung… aku ingin sendiri, tolong pergi dari sini dan biarkan aku sendiri, ku mohon" pinta Hyukjae dengan tersendat. Chansung menghela nafas pelan.

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu. Aku akan pergi, tapi berjanjilah padaku kau akan baik-baik saja Hyung, dan hubungi aku saat kau membutuhkan ku, aku janji akan selalu disampingmu jika kau memintaku untuk melakukan itu. Bahkan Jika tak memintapun aku akan tetap melakukannya. Hm?" Hanya nafas tersendat dari Hyukjae yang dapat Chansung dengar.

.

.

.

"Berhenti Hyung~" ujar Chansung saat mereka tengah berjalan pulang, Hyukjae sudah bilang dia ingin pulang sendirian tapi Chansung memaksanya dan ingin pulang bersama Hyukjae.

"Tidak bisakah kau berhenti?" tanya Chansung yang langsung membuat kerutan dikening Hyukjae karena bingung. "Hentikan perasaan cintamu pada Lee Donghae" Hyukjae membulatkan matanya terkejut mendengar ucapan Chansung. "Aku tak mau kau lebih tersakiti lagi oleh perasaanmu sendiri"

"Kau—"

"Aku tidak mau melihatmu diperlakukan seperti itu lagi oleh Lee Donghae. Aku tau Hyung, aku melihatnya sendiri, kau… selalu menangis diam-diam diruang club karena dia"

"Aku tidak bisa Chansung-ah… aku tidak bisa menghentikannya" jawab Hyukjae pelan.

"Wae? Aku tidak mau kau tersakiti lagi Hyung…"

_**Karena berhenti mencintainya akan jauh lebih menyakitkan bagiku, tak dapat dipungkiri hatiku memang sangat sakit diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Lee Donghae, tapi perasaanku padanya tidaklah salah dan aku tidak akan pernah menyesali perasaanku padanya. **_

Hyukjae hanya mampu tersenyum mendengar nada kekekhawatiran dari ucapan Chansung. "Aku baik-baik saja Chansung-ah…"

"Hyung! Kau!" Chansung menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan teriakannya. "Tau kah kau Hyung, dimata Donghae, kau hanya mainannya. Dan mungkin kau akan selamanya terperangkap dalam permainan Lee Donghae jika kau tak berhenti disini Hyung, aku mohon." ucap Chansung gemas dengan sikap Hyukjae.

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkanku sebanyak itu, kau berlebihan Chansung-ah… aku baik-baik saja hm" Chansung memutar bola matanya imajiner, dia membuang nafasnya pelan.

"Aku tak bisa hanya diam saja melihatmu diperlakukan seperti itu Hyung" Chansung menatap Hyukjae sayang "Hatiku sakit saat melihatmu menangis sendirian disana. Aku…" Chansung menelan pahit ludahnya "Aku menyukaimu Hyung…"

.

Deg

.

-tbc-

Sepertinya ini akan 3shoot… aku heran kenapa setiap aku bilang 2shoot gak pernah benar2 jadi 2shoot. -_- maaf.

Jadi, inilah kelanjutannya… masih adakah yang berkenan baca next chapnya….

Makasih yang udah mau ninggalin jejak, baik komen, fave ataupun follow, benar" buat aku semangat… makasiiiiiih banyak *hug ({})

Maaf yah aku belum bisa bales komen kalian yang belum log in,tapi percayalah komen kalian buat aku semangat buat lanjutin ni ff… saranghae

.

"setidaknya katakan sesuatu yang lain agar aku bisa terus bertahan disisimu!"

.

"Sepertinya, aku terperangkap pada permainan yang ku buat sendiri"

.

Mind to review again...?


	3. Chapter 3

-HaeHyuk-

-I'M TRAPPED-

Warning : ini FF YAOI! Yang gak suka YAOI silakan keluar dari halaman ini. 3SHOOT! FF absurd dengan bahasa yang seadanya, dan **TYPOS** yang bertebaran. Rated semi-M dengan semut-semut nakal didalamnya.

a/n: khusus ff ini, bayangin Donghae yang ada di film Rumor dan Bayangin Hyukjae diawal2 debut sekitar 2006/2007 waktu badannya masih kecil mungil. -.-

.

.

Chansung sedang asyik mendengarkan mp3 sebelum jam pelajaran pertama dimulai, hingga tak menghiraukan keributan kecil teman seangkatannya saat melihat sunbae populer yang mereka idolakan mendatangi kelas mereka.

Brakk!

Chansung mencari asal suara keributan namun belum sempat ia mendapat sumber keributan tersebut, sebuah pukulan sudah bersarang terlebih dulu diwajah tampannya. Chansung dapat merasakan anyir dalam mulutnya, bisa dipastikan bagian dalamnya robek,mengingat kerasnya pukulan tersebut.

"KEMARI KAU BERENGSEK!" Chansung berdiri dari tempat duduknya setelah karena kerah seragamnya ditarik paksa, bahkan ponselnya sendiri entah terlempar kemana. Chansung menyeringai marah saat mengetahui siapa pelaku pemukulan tersebut.

"Lee Donghae Sunbae-nim?"

Melihat seringaian itu membuat Donghae semakin muak, ditambah lagi saat Donghae mengingat bagaimana bocah didepannya ini dengan beraninya mendekati mainannya dan menyentuh mainannya. Sampai matipun Donghae tidak akan terima jika mainannya disentuh oleh orang lain. Dengan kencang Donghae menarik tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya itu kedepan kelas, mendorongnya keras hingga menghasilkan bunyi berisik saat tubuh Chansung menabrak meja guru.

Pekikan murid perempuan tak terelakan saat Donghae menerjang Chansung dan menghajarnya dengan beringas dengan segala umpatan kotor pada teman sekelas mereka. Sedangkan Chansung, dia bisa saja memukul balik Donghae, namun saat ini ia membiarkan Donghae memukulnya sampai sunbaenya itu puas, karena bukan itu yang dia inginkan.

"BAJINGAN KAU CHANSUNG! BERANI KAU MENDEKATI HYUKJAE LAGI, AKAN KU PASTIKAN KAU TAKAN BISA MENEMUI HYUKJAE UNTUK SELAMANYA! BRENGSEK!" teriak Donghae setelah puas memukuli Chansung, ia kemudian berdiri hendak meninggalkan kelas itu namun mendengar kekehan Chansung membuat langkahnya terhenti dan kembali melihat Chansung.

"Cih, hanya itu yang kau bisa sunbaenim? Kkk" Donghae mengepalkan tangannya mendengar kekehan dari Chansung, bahkan wajahnya sudah hampir terlumuri darah sepenuhnya namun bocah itu seakan mengejeknya. "Asal kau tau saja, aku bahkan sudah mengatakan cintaku padanya. Tidak seperti kauyang hanya menganggapnya sebagai boneka yang bisa kau mainkan sesuka hatimu, cih" Chansung meludah darah kearah samping "Hyukjae Hyung lebih berharga dari yang kau kira Lee Donghae-sshi" sontak pekikan tertahan terdengar dari murid yang memperhatikan mereka disana. Jadi benar mereka berkelahi hanya karena memperebutkan seseorang. Begitulah pertanyaan yang ada dalam benak mereka.

"Jika kau tak bisa memperlakukannya dengan baik, jangan menyesal jika suatu saat nanti akan ada orang yang menjadikan Hyukjae Hyung segalanya bagi orang itu, dan orang itu adalah aku. Kau yang harusnya menjauhi Hyukjae Hyung, dia tidak pantas mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu, dan kau sama sekali bukan orang yang pantas untuk memilikinya"

Donghae semakin mengeratkan genggamannya karena merasa geram dengan Chansung, dia kemudian mendekati Chansung dan memberinya pukulan-pukulan lain yang jauh lebih keras.

"BRENGSEK! SIAPA KAU BERANI MENGATAKAN ITU PADAKU! Bugg! Bugg!" Donghae yang kalap terus memukuli Chansung bahkan pemuda itu hampir tak sadarkan diri namun Donghae malah makin beringas memukuli wajah dan perut Chansung brutal.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN! LEE DONGHAE IKUT KE RUANGAN SAYA! DAN KALIAN JANGAN DIAM SAJA CEPAT BAWA CHANSUNG KE RUANG MEDIS!" perintah seorang guru yang baru saja mendapati anak muridnya sedang berkelahi.

.

.

.

Hyukjae sedang menatap kearah jendela luar kelas karena telah siap menerima pelajaran pertama, namun gurunya belum juga datang, hingga suara ribut menyambangi telinganya. Matanya menangkap salah satu guru berjalan dengan cepat melewati ruang kelasnya, diikuti oleh… Lee Donghae? yang berjalan dengan wajah tertunduk, namun tiba-tiba wajah Donghae terangkat dan menatapnya dengan pandangan marah, jujur saja Hyukjae merasa takut saat menerima pandangan itu dari Donghae.

Hyukjae lebih terkejut lagi saat pemuda itu malah berbelok masuk kedalam kelas dan mendatanginya dengan langkah besar dengan wajah memerah marah, ada apa dengan Donghae? apakan ia melakukan kesalahan sehingga Donghae marah padanya.

"akh!"

Hyukjae mendongak saat Donghae mengangkat kerah seragamnya paksa, demi apapun Hyukjae tidak mengerti apa yang telah ia perbuat sehingga membuat Donghae marah seperti ini.

"Ada… apa?" bibir Hyukjae terlihat bergetar saat mengatakannya, Donghae semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hyukjae, membuat Hyukjae dan sebagian teman sekelasnya menahan nafasnya menantikan apa yang akan Donghae lakukan pada Hyukjae.

"LEE DONGHAE! KAU MAU HUKUMANMU SAYA TAMBAH! BELUM CUKUPKAH KAU MEMUKUL ADIK KELASMU!"

"ck" Donghae berdecak saat mendengar teriakan gurunya dari luar kelas, kemudian mendorong Hyukjae keras sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Hyukjae dan kembali mengikuti guru tesebut. Sadangkan Hyukjae masih terpaku pada apa yang baru saja dia terima dari Donghae. Donghae memukul adik kelas? tanyanya dalam hati.

Hyukjae segera merogoh ponselnya dan menelfon Chansung, jujur saja ia menebak kalau adik kelas yang dimaksud gurunya adalah Chansung dan saat ini ia benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan Chansung. "Chansung-ah, jawab panggilanku, kenapa tak juga tersambung…" Hyukjae menggigit bibirnya khawatir.

Setelah beberapa kali tak mendapatkan jawaban akhirnya Hyukjae memutuskan untuk mencari tau keadaan Chansung dengan mendatangi langsung kekelasnya. Tak menghiraukan gurunya yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan datang dan memulai pelajarannya.

.

Hyukjae mengernyit kala melihat keadaan diluar kelas Chansung masih cukup ramai padahal jam pertama baru saja berbunyi beberapa menit lalu. Hyukjae mendatangi salah satu adik kelasnya untuk menanyakan keberadaan Chansung.

"Permisi, apa Chansung ada didalam?"

"Chansung? kau—" siswa itu mencuri pandang pada name tag di dada kiri jas Hyukjae "kau… Lee Hyukjae sunbae?"

"ne?" Hyukjae mengernyit bingung saat pertanyaannya malah dibalas dengan pertanyaan lain. Namun ia menganggukan kepalanya "ah benar… aku Lee Hyukjae, ada apa?"

"Chansung…"

.

.

.

Hyukjae membuka pintu ruang kesehatan sekolahnya, menetralkan nafasnya yang memburu sembari mencari keberadaan Chansung. Dia membuka sekat-sekat gorden pembatas ranjang di ruang kesehatan, dan akhirnya menemukan Chansung yang sedang ditangani Dokter sekolah.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Dokter?" Tanya Hyukjae "Aku temannya" ujarnya lagi saat Dokter menatapnya.

"Dia sudah baik-baik saja, hanya pendarahan luar karena luka robek bekas pukulan. Saya juga sudah memberikan anti nyeri pada luka-lukanya. Kau akan melanjutkan pelajaranmu atau menungguinya disini?" tanya Dokter setelah menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Sepertinya, aku akan tetap disini" jawabnya.

"Baiklah, saya keluar dulu untuk membuatkan surat ijin untuk Hwang Chansung" Hyukjae mengangguk pelan. Setelah suara tutupan pintu ruangan terdengar Hyukjae beringsut duduk dikursi dekat ranjang Chansung.

"Ehem, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Hyukjae pelan. Terdengar helaan nafas singkat dari Chansung. "Apa Donghae yang melakukan ini padamu?" Hyukjae tau betul bahwa dalang dari semua ini adalah Lee Donghae, dan dia merutuki pertanyaannya sendiri saat Chansung menjawabnya dengan gumaman malas.

"Mianhae…" Hyukjae menunduk penuh penyesalan.

"Hyung~" Panggil Chansung lemah, namun tak juga mendapat respons dari Hyukjae karena pemuda itu masih menunduk dalam "Aish, Hyung… kau tidak perlu meminta maaf padaku untuk kesalahan Donghae!"

"Bukan itu…" Hyukjae mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Chansung "Aku meminta maaf karena aku merasa ini semua memang kesalahanku… kau dipukuli Donghae karena aku kan?" lanjutnya dengan suara penuh rasa bersalah.

"Hyung, ini bukan salahmu. Ku mohon jangan meminta maaf padaku, kau sama sekali tidak bersalah dalam hal ini"

"Tidak, mulai sekarang menjauhlah dari ku Chansung-ah, aku tidak mau kau mendapatkan hal yang lebih menakutkan dari ini jikakau terus berada didekatku"

"Aku tidak bisa menjauhimu Hyung, kau tau sendiri aku…"

"Aku mohon Chansung-ah…"

"Aku mencintaimu Hyung, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menjauhimu, dan bagaimana mungkin aku akan tetap diam saat orang yang ku cintai diperlakukan seperti itu oleh orang lain"

"dia bukan orang lain Chansung-ah, dia adalah orang yang ku cintai"

"KAU BODOH HYUNG! Sudah ku bilang kau harus berhenti mencintainya. Aku tak bisa terus melihatmu tersakiti oleh Donghae, Hyung" ujar Chansung dengan nada memelas. Dan sungguh ia menyesal telah meneriaki Hyukjae sebelumnya.

"Aku tak bisa Chansung-ah, aku tidak bisa berhenti mencintai Donghae. disini" Hyukjae menunjuk dada kirinya sendiri "akan jauh lebih sakit, aku terlalu mencintainya Chansung-ah. Mianhae…" Hyukjae menunduk menyembunyikan setitik air mata itu memaksa keluar dari manik mata kirinya dari Chansung.

"aissh" desah Chansung pasrah, tak mengerti dengan sikap keras kepala Hyukjae yang demi apapun membuatnya kesal.

.

.

.

Hyukjae menenteng dua tas, miliknya dan milik Chansung. Dia bersyukur Donghae tak muncul dihadapannya seharian ini, namun dihati kecilnya Hyukjae sangat penasaran dengan keadaan Donghae saat ini. Sejak dibawa ke kantor konseling pagi tadi Donghae tak menunjukan dirinya. Apa itu hukuman dari gurunya atau memang Donghae yang memilih untuk membolos semua pelajaran hari ini.

Brukk!

"Auch!" Hyukjae mengambil tas Chansung yang terjatuh saat tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan seseorang. Dia mendongak untuk mengucapkan maaf, namun matanya membulat saat mendapati bahwa Donghae lah yang berada dihadapannya saat ini.

"Lee Donghae" Donghae terdiam memperhatikan Hyukjae dan beralih pada tas ditangan Hyukjae, dia berdecak marah saat tau pemilik dari tas itu dan akan kemana Hyukjae setelah ini. Tangan Donghae mengepal kemudian mencengkeram lengan Hyukjae.

"Kau tidak mengerti yang ku katakan hah? Kubilang aku tidak menyukai bocah itu dan aku tak suka kau berdekatan dengannya, apa kau tuli?!" teriakan Donghae tertahan didepan wajah Hyukjae.

"Mmm…mianhae Donghae-sshi"

"ssshh" jari tangan Donghae yang bebas kini mengelus bibir merah Hyukjae, merembet menuju dagu lancip Hyukjae kemudian sedikit mengangkat dagu Hyukjae dan menariknya mendekat kearah wajahnya, Donghae menghembuskan nafas hangatnya pada wajah tirus itu hingga mata Hyukjae terpejam takut.

Greep

"Ah, Lee Donghae" Hyukjae menggeram mencoba melepas tangan Donghae yang terus menariknya entah kemana. "Sakit, kau mau membawaku kemana?" Hyukjae terlalu sibuk dengan cengkeraman tangan Donghae hingga tak menyadari keberadaannya saat ini.

brakk! Clek!

Drap, drap, drap

"Hyung, Hyukjae Hyung?" Hyukjae mendongakan kepalanya saat mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh suara yang sudah sangat dikenalnya kemudian memperhatikan ruangan dimana dirinya saat ini, Donghae membawanya keruang kesehatan.

"Lepaskan tanganku, sakit sssh" rintih Hyukjae, ia yakin pasti dipergelangan tangannya akan berbekas merah

"Hyukjae Hyung, kau baik-baik saja?"

Sreeeek

Chansung membulatkan matanya terkejut mendapati Donghae dan Hyukjae berada didepannya saat ia menyibak gorden pembatas. Sementara itu Donghae menyeringai melihat ekspresi keterkejutan Chansung dan Hyukjae, ia sama sekali tak bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Donghae melepas cengkeramannya pada tangan Hyukjae, merebut tas Chansung dari pegangan tangan Hyukjae dan melemparnya keras kearah Chansung yang masih duduk dan menyender pada kepala ranjang ruang kesehatan.

"Chansung-ah"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Lee Donghae!" tanya Chansung penuh tekanan.

"Aku? aku akan menunjukan padamu bahwa kau takan pernah bisa memilikinya Chansung-sshi!" Donghae mencengkeram pundak Hyukjae, mendekatkan tubuh skinny itu kearahnya dan mencium bibir Hyukjae telak tepat didepan Chansung.

Hyukjae mendelikan matanya saat Donghae menciumnya kasar dan penuh tekanan, Hyukjae mencoba mengelak dengan menggerak-gerakan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan. Tapi Donghae selalu berhasil mendapatkan bibirnya dan melakukan lebih padanya, Donghae menjilat dan menggigit bibir bawah Hyukjae untuk membuatnya terbuka, namun Hyukjae tetap melawan dengan mengatupkan bibirnya erat-erat. Namun tak habis akal Donghae malah menggigitnya dengan keras hingga rasa anyir terkecap dilidah keduanya saat Hyukjae memilih membuka bibirnya karena perih yang dirasanya.

"Ammh"

"Berhenti! Berhenti LEE DONGHAE!" Teriak Chansung mencoba turun dari ranjangnya mengabaikan sakit diperutnya akibat pukulan Donghae pagi tadi.

"cih, pengganggu!" Donghae melepas ciumannya, kemudian meludah kesamping karena rasa anyir darah Hyukjae. Tangannya kemudian beralih pada bibir merah Hyukjae yang kini terlihatsemakin merah karena tercampur dengan darah.

"Sekarang kau tau sendiri kan, jauhi dia atau aku akan melakukan lebih dari ini padanya Hwang Chansung! Dan kau Lee Hyukjae, kau adalah milikku! Dan akan tetap seperti itu" Donghae menggeret Hyukjae dari hadapan Chansung, tak memperdulikan rintihan kesakitan Hyukjae dibelakangnya.

"KAU GILA LEE DONGHAE!"

.

…

.

Beberapa hari kemudian

Hyukjae berjalan ditengah koridor menuju kelasnya, ini masih terlalu pagi menuju jam pertama. Hyukjae sengaja melakukan ini agar sebisa mungkin mejauh dari Chansung, karena namja it uterus memaksanya untuk berangkat bersama. Dia juga sudah tak lagi menanggapi pesan atau telepon dari Chansung, dan memutuskan untuk mengganti nomer ponselnya.

.

"Hyung~"

"Menjauh dariku Chansung-ah" ujarnya sambil lalu meninggalkan Chansung yang entah kenapa bisa berada di depannya saat ini.

"Hyung ku mohon~" Chansung memegang tangan Hyukjae yang langsung menengokan kepalanya ke seluruh penjuru karena takut dilihat orang lain.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka, taman belakang sekolah yang jarang didatangi siswa karena letaknya yang apit gudang yang sudah tak terpakai ditambah lagi dengan suasana yang masih terlalu pagi.

"aku sudah memutuskan untuk keluar dari club sepak bola" ujar Chansung membuka percakapn keduanya. Hyukjae menunduk menyesal "Mianhae…" ucapnya.

"Jangan meminta maaf Hyung, ini bukan karenamu. Aku memutuskannya sendiri"

"Tetap saja, Mianhae Chansung-ah"

"Hyung, ku mohon. Tidak bisakah kau pergi dari Donghae, aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahan melihatmu seperti ini terus Hyung… aku mohon"

Hyukjae tersenyum mendengar ucapan Chansung. "Aku tidak bisa Chansung-ah, mianhae"

Jujur saja Hyukjae juga merasa lelah dengan semua ini, namun entah kenapa saat ia merasa lelah dengan sikap Donghae, keyakinan Donghae yang akan membalas perasaannya dan berubah menjadi sosok yang lembut selalu terbayang dikepalanya. Ia begitu yakin karena cinta yang ia punya terhadap Donghae adalah cinta yang benar adanya, cinta inosen yang tumbuh murni dari hati terdalam Hyukjae, cinta pertama Hyukjae.

Karena sebesar apapun sakit yang Hyukjae terima dari Donghae, bagi Hyukjae akan jauh lebih sakit jika dia harus menghentikan perasaannya pada Donghae, yang kian hari makin berkembang hingga memenuhi hatinya. Sekasar apapun perlakuan Donghae terhadapnya, Hyukjae akan selalu merasa getaran-getaran menyenangkan saat Donghae menatapnya.

Namun satu yang tidak pernah disadari oleh Hyukjae adalah, manusia diciptakan tentu mempunyai keterbatasan tak terkecuali hati Hyukjae sendiri.

.

…

.

Latihan club sepak bola telah usai beberapa saat lalu, Hyukjae tengah sibuk memunguti pakaian latihan dipojok ruangan dan ia kumpulkan diranjang untuk ia bawa ke laundry.

"kau lihat dimana Donghae?"

"Dia sedang bersama mainan barunya, aku heran dia bahkan sudah mendapatkan mainan barunya tapi dia menolak melepaskan mainan lamanya padahal aku sudah mengincarnya lama, kau tau Lee Hyukjae, manajer club kita? dia orangnya" Hyukjae menggigit bibirnya, hatinya sakit tapi ia mencoba menahannya.

Hyukjae tetap bersembunyi dipojokan setelah memastikan dua anggota club itu masuk kedalam kamar mandi, ia bangun dan keluar dari ruangan itu dan membawa pakaian-pakaian kotor itu pada laundry. Namun kakinya berhenti berjalan saat mendengar desahan terdengar tak jauh darinya. Dia kemudian mencari arah desahan itu yang membawanya ke ruangan club sepak bola.

clek

Keranjang itu terjatuh seketika saat Hyukjae membuka pintu ruangan dan melihat bagaiman seorang Lee Donghae tengah menggerayangi siswa perempuan didalam sana. Bahkan Hyukjae dapat melihat dengan jelas payudar* yeoja itu yang tepat berada dibawah cengkeraman tangan Donghae. juga desahan-desahan yang yeoja itu keluarkan saat Donghae menguasai leher jenjang itu.

Merasa tak kuat, Hyukjae kemudian mengangkat keranjangnya dan menutup kembali pintu ruangan tersebut, meninggalkan sepasang namja dan yeoja yang tengah bercumbu mesra disana. Namun tepat setelah pintu ruangan tertutup, namja kekar yang masih menggunakan seragam sepak bolanya itu menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh yeoja dibawahnya, seringaian tajam menghias diwajah tampannya.

.

.

.

Hyukjae terus berlari dengan membawa keranjang pakaian kotor itu, namun larinya semakin melambat saat kakinya terasa lemas dan kebas. Wajahnya juga memerah menahan tangis. Hyukjae mendudukan tubuhnya di depan koridor sepi sore itu. Hyukjae mencengkeram dada kirinya yang berdenyut sakit, ini bahkan jauh lebih sakit dari pada saat Donghae memperlakukannya kasar.

Tap, tap, tap

Hyukjae menatap sepatu yang berhenti tepat didepannya, dia kemudian mendongak untuk melihat sosok itu secara utuh. Namun Hyukjae malah semakin tak bisa menahan airmatanya saat pandangannya bertemu dengan mata namja tinggi itu.

"Disini… sakiiiit" Hyukjae memegang dada kirinya "Sakit, Chansung-ah… huks" isak Hyukjae, seolah mengadu pada Chansung tentang kesakitannya, Chansung sendiri merasa sangat kasihan pada namja skinny itu. Ia merendahkan tubuhnya dan memeluk erat tubuh bergetar itu, Chansung mengelus kepala Hyukjae sayang, menenggelamkan isakan-isakan kecil dari Hyukjae pada bahu kokohnya.

Chansung sadar, ia takan pernah bisa menjadi sandaran Hyukjae, namun ia akan memastikan bahwa ia akan selalu berada disamping Hyukjae saat namja april itu membutuhkannya.

.

Namja kekar itu mengepalkan tangannya melihat pemandangan dua orang didepan sana.

BUGGH!

Bahkan ia tak merasakan kesakitan sedikitpun saat tangannya berdarah setelah memukulkannya pada tembok disampingnya. "BRENGSEK!"

.

…

.

Hari ini club sepak bola sekolah Hyukjae memenangkan pertandingan dan sudah dipastikan club mereka yang akan mewakili seoul untuk pertandingan sepak bola antar kota setingkat SMU. Dan Donghae, selaku ketua club sepak bola, memutuskan untuk mengadakan pesta kemenangan dirumah miliknya yang kebetulan sepi karena kedua orang tuanya yang mengadakan perjalanan bisnis di Jeju.

Hyukjae mengernyit begitu memasuki rumah Donghae yang berisik dengan musik keras, juga minuman soda dan sampah makanan ringan yang sudah berserakan, padahal acara baru mulai sekitar setengah jam lalu.

Hyukjae semakin membelalakan matanya saat kakinya membawanya kearah samping rumah Donghae dimana sebuah kolam renang luas dan juga taman. Disini memang tak ada asap rokok dan minuman beralkohol, namun Hyukjae tak pernah berpikir bahwa pesta yang diadakan oleh club sepak bola juga memanggil yeoja-yeoja dengan pakaian minim semacam bikini.

Grepp

"Eohmmmpph" Hyukjae membuka matanya dan mengerjap saat mendapat serangan tiba-tiba dari seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya. "Engghae…"

Brukk

Donghae mendorong tubuh Hyukjae kearah tiang rumahnya sehingga membuat Hyukjae memekik kecil, dan kesempatan itu Donghae gunakan untuk memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut Hyukjae. teriakan-teriakan dari teman-temannya semakin membuat Donghae bersemangat mencium paksa Hyukjae.

"Eunnggh… jangannhh" Hyukjae menahan tangan Donghae yang akan membuka rest celananya. Mendapati itu, kini Donghae malah membawa tangannya masuk kedalam kaos Hyukjae untuk menggerayangi perut datarnya. "Emmmh" Hyukjae mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. "Kuuungh mohonn…" airmatanya kini telah merembes disudut matanya. Ia tak mau terus diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Donghae, bahkan ia sekarang terlihat sangat murahan diperlakukan seperti ini tepat didepan banyak orang.

"Hah, kenapa? bukankah kau menyukaiku? Oooh, kau menangis… Hyukjae-ku menangis? Kenapa hm?" Donghae mengangkat dagu Hyukjae dan menatap mata memerah Hyukjae yang bisa dipastikan akan meluncur kapan saja saat ia mengedipkan matanya. "kenapa? kau akan mengadu pada Chansung lagi, hm?"

"Huks"

"Sssshtt, ssshsssh" Donghae menjilat air mata Hyukjae yang meluncur menuju bibir merahnya.

"Mmmhm, huks"

"DIAM! Kau mau mengadu pada Chansung? Silakan kau mengadu padanya aku tak peduli, aku tidak akan marah lagi, toh aku sudah menemukan mainan baru yang lebih dari kau, bitch!" Hati Hyukjae sakit, ia merasa hatinya dibelah paksa dengan belati tumpul.

"Jadi… sekarang kau sudah bosan dengannya. Bolehkan aku memilikinya Lee Donghae?"

"Ambil saja jika kau mau Yunho-ah" Donghae mendorong tubuh skinny Hyukjae kearah Yunho dan mendatangi yeoja berbikini sexy ditepi kolam.

.

"Sekarang kau adalah milikku Hyukjae-ya…"

"Tidak, ku mohon. Lee Donghae akummmhh" Yunho mencium telak bibir Hyukjae dan mulai mengelusi tengkuk Hyukjae dengan pelan.

"Nnngggh Leehhh Haeee tolooong, please. Lee Donghae! ngghhh" Hyukjae makin berkelit keras saat namja tinggi kekar itu mulai menciumi leher sensitivenya.

"ngghh huks, Lee Donghae huhuhu" Tangan Hyukjae menggapai-nggapai seolah meminta pertolongan pada Donghae, ia tidak mau. Ia tidak mau berakhir seperti ini. "Akkkh!" pekikan Hyukjae mengeras saat Yunho menggigit lehernya. Hyukjae pasrah dengan apa yang akan Yunho lakukan terhadapnya, mengelak pun percuma tenaga Yunho mungkin 3 kali lebih besar darinya. Meminta tolong pun percuma, orang yang dimintai tolong olehnya seolah menulikan pendengarannya. Dia kemudian menggigit bibirnya keras untu menahan pekikan selanjutnya, matanya memejam erat dengan aliran air mata yang begitu deras keluar dari sana.

BUGGH!

"nnnh"

Hyukjae membuka matanya saat merasa tak ada lagi pergerakan dari Yunho, ia semakin terkejut saat melihat Yunho terkapar dibawah kakinya. Hyukjae kemudian menatap Donghae, pelaku utama yang membuat Yunho terkapar ditanah.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Donghae pada Hyukjae, kali ini ia benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan namja skinny itu.

Hyukjae hanya diam dengan air mata yang terus merembes dari matanya. "Cukup Lee Donghae" Hyukjae menampik tangan Donghae yang akan memegang wajahnya. "Aku membencimu! Jika dengan aku berhenti mencintaimu kau akan berhenti menyakitiku maka aku akan berhenti disini, meskipun pada kenyataannya akan jauh lebih menyakitkan jika aku harus berhenti mencintaimu LeeDonghae. Aku membencimu Lee Donghae!"

Donghae terpaku pada apa yang dikatakan Hyukjae, seakan waktu terhenti dan berpusat pada Lee Hyukjae yang melangkah menjauh pergi darinya.

"_**Aku membencimu!"**_

Benci

Benci

Hyukjae membenciku? Tidak mungkin! Dia tidak mungkin bisa membenciku! Dia tetap akan tetap dan terus Mencintaiku. Donghae tersenyum miris dan semakin lama semakin keras hingga membuat teman-temannya memandang bingung kearahnya.

Aku yakin, besok dia akan kembali mencintaiku.

.

…

.

Braakk

Donghae melempar ponselnya, saat panggilannya pada Hyukjae belum juga terjawab, dan malah tersambung pada mailbox.

Lee Hyukjae dimana kau?

Ini adalah hari ketujuhHyukjae tak memunculkan dirinya disekolah, Donghae bahkan sempat mendatangi kelas Chansung untuk menanyakan keberadaan Hyukjae, namun yang didapatnya malah lebih pahit. Chansung juga sudah seminggu ini tak datang ke sekolahnya.

Lee Hyukjae

Lee Hyukjae

"_**Asal kau tau saja, aku bahkan sudah mengatakan cintaku padanya. Tidak seperti kauyang hanya menganggapnya sebagai boneka yang bisa kau mainkan sesuka hatimu, cih"**_

"_**Hyukjae Hyung lebih berharga dari yang kau kira Lee Donghae-sshi"**_

Lee Hyukjae

"_**Disini… sakiiiit" **_

"_**Sakit, Chansung-ah… huks" **_

Lee Hyukjae

"_**Aku membencimu Lee Donghae!" **_

Lee Hyukjae…

Mianhae…

Dan Donghae menyadari apa yang dikatakan oleh Kangin kini terbukti kebenarannya

" _**Hati-hati kau bisa terjebak dalam permainanmu sendiri"**_

Lee Hyukjae… mianhae, saranghae…

END

No edit, maaf jika typo bertebaran…

FYI, saya ubah cerita ini 99% berbeda dari rencana awal dan akhirnya saya ngetik ulang dari awal lagi… awalnya aku pengin buat yang berakhir lovey dovey aka happy end… tapi akhirnya aku buat ginian karena aku gak pernah sekalipun buat angst, dan jadilah ff angst pertama saya yang gagal total ini. Maaf yah jika sangat mengecewakan kalian semua…

Makasih buat yang udah ninggalin jejak, ngefave atau ngefollow ff ini… makasiiiiihh bgt bgt bgt *hug ({})

Riview Jusseyo…


End file.
